Feuer und Eis/Kapitel 27
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 26 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 28}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 27. Kapitel aus dem Buch Feuer und Eis. Verweise Sicht *Feuerherz Charaktere *Sandpfote / Sandsturm *Wieselpfote *Blaustern *Weißpelz *Borkenpfote / Borkenpelz *Tigerkralle *Graustreif *Wolkenjunge *Buntgesicht *Dunkelstreif *Gelbzahn *Braunschweif *Rußpfote *Frostfell Erwähnte Charaktere *Langschweif *Narbengesicht *Flickenpelz *Silberfluss *Aschenjunges (nicht namentlich) *Rauchjunges (nicht namentlich) Ereignisse Zeremonien *Sandpfote wird zur Kriegerin Sandsturm ernannt *Borkenpfote wird zum Krieger Borkenpelz ernannt Sonstige Orte *DonnerClan-Lager **Hochstein **Kinderstube Tiere *Maus **Wühlmaus *Blaumeise *Kaninchen Krankheiten und Verletzungen *Bisswunde Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: Frischbeute, DonnerClan, Silbervlies, SternenClan, Nachtwache *Entfernungen: *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Streuner *Clanränge: Schüler, Krieger, Zweiter Anführer, Ältester, Königin, Junges, Anführer, Mentor, Heiler *Zeit: Morgendämmerung, Sonnenhoch *Redewendung: "Beim SternenClan" Wissenswertes *Seite 304: Flickenpelz wird Flicken''fell'' genannt. *Seite 304: Das Wort bin vom Satz "Ich bin wirklich nur eine Last, nicht wahr?" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 282 von Fire und Ice, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 305: "Gelbzahn blickte ihn abweisend an." - Statt abweisend müsste dort verächtlich oder herablassend stehen, da im Origial die Rede von "disdainful look" ist (vgl. Seite 283 von Fire and Ice) *Seite 306: Der Satzrest "Yellowfang ducked her head out of the nest, and (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 283 von Fire and Ice) *Seite 306: Das Wort so vom Satz "Und so alt bin ich nun auch wieder nicht!" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 284 von Fire und Ice, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 307: Das Wort hatte oder tatsächlich vom Satz "Gelbzahns Kräutersaft hatte tatsächlich gebrannt, (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 284 von Fire und Ice, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 307: Der Satzrest "(...) and curling his tail tip over his head." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 284 von Fire and Ice) *Seite 307: "Noch immer schwebten weiche Flocken herab." - Nach Flocken müsste müste noch ein still oder leise stehen, da im Origial die Rede von "softly and silently" ist (vgl. Seite 285 von Fire and Ice) *Seite 308: Der Satzrest "As the cats dispersed (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 286 von Fire and Ice) *Seite 309: Der Satz "Oh, I see, you were just trying to please Bluestar, as usual!" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Oh, ich verstehe. Du wolltest es nur wieder Blaustern recht machen, wie üblich!") wurde im Deutschen mit "Oh, ich verstehe! Du wolltest wieder wie üblich Blaustern einen Gefallen tun!" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 287 von Fire and Ice) *Seite 309: "Feuerherz drehte sich hastig um (...)" - Nach Feuerherz müsste müste noch ein blieb stehen oder hielt an stehen, da im Origial die Rede von "Fireheart stopped and whipped around, (...)" ist (vgl. Seite 287 von Fire and Ice) *Seite 309: Der Satzrest "(...), but he paused (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 287 von Fire and Ice) *Seite 310: Das Wort "zufrieden" vom Satz "(...), der zufrieden zu ihm zurücktrottere (...)" ist zu viel bzw. überflüssig, da es nicht in den Kontext passt (vgl. Seite 287 von Fire and Ice) *Seite 310: Der Satz "What's the matter?" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 288 von Fire and Ice) Quellen en:Fire and Ice/Chapter 27nl:Water en vuur/Hoofdstuk 27 Kategorie:Verweise